Friends
by Allora Lovett
Summary: Kisshu's questions to changes his relationship with Ichigo.


**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**Inohara Park**

Kisshu was standing underneath the sakura tree with Ichigo. He held her by her shoulders as he yelled.

"Don't you understand Ichigo, I was born to love you! I was meant just for you, I adore you!" he yelled as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I want to be loved by you!"

"Kisshu, let me go." she said softly as she pulled back from his grip.

**A week later: The ship**

Kisshu laid in his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Ichigo. He sat up and started clenching his head trying to get the thoughts he was having out of his head._ I should talk to Pai about this. He might know what to do._ he thought. Kisshu jumped out of his bed and ran to Pai's lab where he was working on an experiment. "Pai, can I talk to you?" he asked.

Pai turned around and looked at Kisshu. Kisshu rarely wanted to speak to Pai in this manner, so he knew it was important. "What is it Kisshu?"

"It's about me?"

"What about you?" Pai asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want to know what you think of me?" he asked. "Tell me what you and others see when you look at me."

"I'm not sure what you mean." Pai said.

"Do you think I'm the obsessive type?" he asked.

"I'd say so." Pai said.

"Correct." Kisshu said turning his back to Pai. "Would you think of me as a hobbyist? Do you think I try to devote myself to something with the intent of being better than everyone else?"

"When it comes to fighting in combat I'd say yes." Pai said. "What is this all about?"

"I've been doing some thinking about myself. How I'm obsessive with too many things. I realized that I'm not the right person for Ichigo, and I never will be. She's too sweet for somebody like a lowlife like me."

"Kisshu…" Pai said "do you really think that little of yourself?"

"It's not that I think that little of myself, it's just that I think highly of Ichigo. It's time to face the truth, I'll never be with Ichigo, who am I kidding." he said turning back around with a fake smile on his face.

"Why now? Why think this now?" Pai asked.

"Because I've stopped trying to be obsessive over her, at least I'm trying to." he said turning back around with his hands on the back of his head. "Don't get me wrong, Ichigo's a great girl, there's no one like her in the entire universe. I want to be with her, no question about it, but I realized that I'm not even thinking about her feelings." Pai stood in silence. "Life's hard Pai."

"Nobody said that it was going to be easy Kisshu."

"Nobody said that it would be THIS hard." he said turning back around facing Pai. "I want to go back to the start with Ichigo, when we first met. Maybe then I could make her love me. But like I said I'm just kidding myself. It really is a shame for us to part this way."

"That's not you Kisshu. You're not the type to give up on something." Pai said. "What made you change your mind?"

"Ichigo told me that I was hurting her. I never meant to hurt her feelings, I didn't know that calling and treating her like a toy would cause her such pain." he said lowering his hands back down to his sides. "That's when I told myself that I wouldn't be obsessive anymore. The main question here Pai is, do you think I should change myself so others will like me?"

"Kisshu…" Pai said quietly "I don't think you should change yourself for the sake of being liked by others."

"Why shouldn't I? Nobody's going to like me if they think of me as pretentious or obsessive."

"Because some people already like you for the way you are. And if others don't like you for yourself then they don't have to be your friend." Pai said crossing his arms.

"So you like me the way I am?"

"Of course I do." Pai said.

Kisshu smiled. "Thank you Pai." he said. Kisshu was about to leave the room when he turned around and looked back. "I think…I'll keep trying to get with Ichigo." Pai nodded at Kisshu, who then left.

**Ichigo's house**

Kisshu transported in Ichigo's room. "Kisshu!" she yelled. "Get out!" She threw a pillow at him.

"I just want you to know Ichigo that I'm still going to obsess over you, no matter what you do or say." Kisshu said smiling at her. He then transported away back to his room. Where he thought_ I'll never give up on you Koneko-chan, never._

**Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to make something that showed the relationship between Pai and Kisshu.**

**Please review and check out my poll!**


End file.
